


with each kiss we become closer

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: each kiss was just another way to show how close the two of them are to one another.
Relationships: Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	with each kiss we become closer

**Author's Note:**

> just five kiss prompts with ryouma and oryou because i am WEAK and i wanna get better at writing for the two of them. besides kiss prompts are cute.

> **1\. First Kiss**

Their first kiss was something Ryouma did without thinking, just seeing Oryou looking out at the horizon where the sun and ocean meet each night before the moon slowly takes its place in the sky. From their chanced meeting on that mountain to now living in a shared space Ryouma hadn't noticed the passing of time-- or how he had at some point realized he was in love with someone who walked down the mountain without clothes to tell him that she had made her way down to eat him. 

_"You pissed me off. Making me completely forget about those cursed bastards and the hatred I had embraced for years so eating you will suffice."_

It's funny now, how Ryouma looks back on the moment so fondly. He should have been more afraid for his life but Oryou's determination to remedy what she viewed as a slight against her was probably something that made him fall in love with her at that moment and he's only realizing it now. He felt like some schoolboy again with how he was so content with just watching Oryou sit there while his heart started to beat faster and faster. Enough to the point that Oryou turned to look at him, a questioning look on her face. 

"Your heart is beating faster Ryouma." quick and to the point, to think that Oryou wouldn't hear how fast his heart was beating was a foolish thought that made Ryouma sigh, running his hand through his hair before he leaned forward, his name on Oryou's lips right as the first few letters of his name being said once more. It was quick, his lips brushing against her's in such a way that it might have been just a breeze flowing through the house with how gentle the quick kiss was. Ryouma and Oryou are both quiet, staring at one another before Ryouma laughed pulling away to hide his blush with his hands. 

"Ah I can't hide anything from you can I Oryou-san?" Ryouma can barely trust his voice, knowing that it would give even more of himself away if he let himself say any more than that, silence hangs between the two of them, but it isn't an uncomfortable or strained silence. It was warm, and the two of them basked in it before slowly, but surely gravitating towards the other to lean against one another. 

Content and at peace. 

> **2\. Hidden From View Kiss**

A hat has many uses but never did Ryouma expect for his hat to be used for the sole purpose of hiding a quick kiss between him and Oryou. An action is done by none other than the Great Snake herself, beaming with pride at her own action before stealing another quick kiss from the other. It's silly, to use his hat and sneak a kiss in the open market where everyone surely knew what the two of them had done, but it was just silly enough that it made it impossible for the two of them to not laugh. 

A small, silly moment shared between the two of them that both are sure to remember. 

> **3\. Come To Bed Kisses**

"Come to bed Ryouma." Oryou's hands slide down Ryouma's neck, fingers fingertips all, but digging into his neck in what Ryouma assumes is a sweet attempt at massaging the tense muscles. 

"Ah, I will in just a moment Oryou-san. I'm almost done with this-" 

"I'm not asking Ryouma, you've been sitting here since yesterday evening." at Oryou's words Ryouma looked up from his desk, noticing that his lamp's soft glow had grown dim and the light of a new day rising filtered into his study. At this moment just how sore and stiff his body felt from sitting for an entire evening and working into the early morning of the next day all slammed into Ryouma. 

"Come to bed or else I'll throw you over my shoulder and cart you out of here like a fussy child." Oryou's words though monotone, the telltale smile of expecting a challenge had appeared on her lips. If he wanted to put up a struggle then Oryou would more than happily follow through with what she said. Laughing Ryouma puts his work to the side and stretched the action alone showing him just how tired his body was. 

The two hold hands on their way to bed, Oryou's grip tight in a subtle attempt to make sure Ryouma wouldn't try to wiggle out of laying down. Both in a verbal and physical sense to go do some work that Oryou would ultimately pull him away from. Once the two of them laid down Ryouma sighed, body feeling heavy he simply looked at Oryou. Still holding hands their rings touching the other's an airy laugh escaped Ryouma. Lips pressed against Oryou's ring before his wife leaned into his space and kissed him. 

"Get some sleep," Oryou mumbled, fingers carding through his hair and the warmth shared between the two of them helped Ryouma to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

> **4\. I Missed You**

Though time had passed, their era had ended and their deaths did not stop the flow of time. Opening his eyes to see the one who so stubbornly stuck by him was a sight that was so much more emotional than even Ryouma was prepared for. Holding one another close, the kiss shared between the two of them started out like an ebbing tide gently lapping at the sand on the beach before slowly returning to the sea only to quickly return with a fierce reminder of their final moments. 

The kiss tasted of love, salt, and regrets. Their body's pressed so close together that the two of them did not feel like a single person, rather a whole. To pieces that had been missing from the other for far too long, separated by the flow of time and the knowledge that one would leave the other alone when everything was said and done. 

Whispers of love, their names, words that went unsaid, and sadness all swept into kisses that would never feel like enough for either of them. Lips painting a picture on the other's skin, feeling the pulse of life and warmth beneath simply brings forth another wave of emotions before settling over the sound of the other's heartbeat. Fate had given them another chance to be together for however short of a time it may be both he and Oryou are content. 

From a simple meeting on a mountain, to slowly falling in love, marrying, and now. The cool metal of their rings resting against one another's once more a reminder of their bond and love for one another would always pave the way to find each other so that they could once more walk the same path together again. Hand in hand. 


End file.
